Nightingale
by Crazymofo16
Summary: Adam Torres meets Bianca in a strip club. His thoughts are consumed by her. He wants her to be his, to show her the love she deserves. But there's a small problem.. Guys are always around her and she's hesitant to give up her heart. What will happen? Will she fall for him? Rating will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm fairly new to this. So bare with me. Review what you think and if I should continue..**

Adam POV:

I walked into the strip club that I had been visiting for about a month now. I didn't go in there to just find some broad to bang. I came in here to see her. Her. Her long brown curly hair, brown eyes that seem to reveal your darkest secrets. They call her "Bee" or atleast that's what the men she gives herself away to, call her.

I grabbed a table a couple of stations away from her. She was only wearing a lacy top and leggings that went to her hips. She looked beautiful. My eyes were torn away from her when a skanky, not so well dressed waiter asked me what I wanted to drink. I spoke up, "just a gin, thanks." Her eyes ran over my toned chest then walked away.

It had been 2 years since I had gotten my surgeries. After countless hours in the gym, I finally looked how I felt. Women notice me more. It's sometimes a burden if you wanna know the truth.

My eyes wandered back to her. She was giving this horno a sexy lap dance. I wanted to get up and hit him so hard for looking at her. But I refrained because she wasn't mine. I had to make her mine, or I'd end up dying inside..

Her piercing brown eyes met mine and I quickly turned my attention to the waiter bringing me my drink. She put on the table and gave me a seductive smile. "It's on the house, hottie." I gave her a nod and a small smile.

I brought the glass to my lips and felt the liquid burn down my throat. I wondered if she had ever been in love. If she had, it was probably with some dick who used her. The thought angered me. I don't even know why I cared so much, I didn't even know her real name.

I realized that I had gotten lost in my thoughts and didn't notice I was staring at her. She sure had noticed because she was glaring back. The guy she was giving a lap dance to had already left and she was heading straight to my table. Oh shit I thought.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Like what you see? Its 20 for a lap dance-" She said with fury.

"No. I don't want a lap dance.. I was just admiring your beauty." I said with compassion. I could see my answer had surprised her because she was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. Sink or swim time. I stood up from my chair and introduced myself. "I'm Adam."

Her confused expression still played across her face, "what do you want?" She snapped back into defensive mode.

I quickly regained composure. "Just your name." I spoke tentatively.

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to know your name?" I responded.

She grumbled. "They call me Bee."

I sat down and motioned for her to sit also. She hesitated at first, but eventually sat down.

"What's your real name?" I took another gulp of my drink. Savoring the burn. This was going to be a long night.

"You ask a lot of questions." Her orbs wandered around the room ignoring my eyes. "My real name is Bianca."

"That's a pretty name." She flashed me a smirk. Crossed her arms and slumped back into her chair.

"So did Ron-Ron send you to spy on me or something?" I was taken aback.

"Who's Ron-Ron?" I spoke confused.

"My ex. He's a bit possessive even though we aren't together anymore." He must be a dick. I thought to myself.

She stood up quickly. "I have to get back. But uh, nice to meet you."

I straightened up, "Do you maybe, y'know. Go on a date or something. I mean it's okay if-" I stuttered like a complete idiot.

She studied me with curious eyes. "I'm off tomorrow. Meet you at the Dot. Say about, 7?"

I was so amazed that she actually said yes that I was standing there like a buffoon with my mouth hanging open.

"ye-yeah. That would be great." She smirked at my stuttering and turned on her heel back to her station for the the next "customer."

I was left with my thoughts again. I can't believe she actually said yes. Not to mention that she actually seemed nice. She had a little bit of flare to her. Which I liked.

Bianca. That's such a nice name. Much better than Bee. I exited the club into the cold Canadian air. I entered my 2013 Camaro and headed in the direction of home. I was more than ecstatic for this date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review and I'll continue to write. Enjoy.**

Bianca's POV:

What makes him so different than all these other guys? I don't know, but I want to find out. Usually I would give guys like him a hard time..

Last night. When he was watching me he didn't give me seductive and lust filled eyes. He looked content and with adoration. I can't get those icy blue eyes out of my head. Snap out of it Bee.

It was 3:30 and I had about 3 hours until my date with Adam. My heart fluttered when I thought about him. He was attractive, without a doubt. But what if he's like all those other bone-heads? I can't trust those guys. I'm being such a pushover. I wasn't like this in high-school.

In high-school, I was known as Boiler Room Bianca, but I never went as far as giving head. Truth be told I had never had sex. Once with Ron-Ron, but that was a terrible experience that I wish to never relive.

Sometimes I wish I was different and wasn't a stripper. Guys grope me without a care in the world. It makes me feel so dirty. I end up taking two showers to get rid of the stench of booze.

I was extracted from my thoughts and realized that Missy, one of my coworkers, was talking to me.

"yo, Bee. Saw you last night with that cutie."

"Yeah, his name is Adam. I have a date with him later at the Dot."

"You need to tap that. Or I will." She said with a smirk.

The thought of her just touching him made my face flush with anger, but quickly regained myself.

"I think he's different.."

"Look at little Bianca, being all soft." She spoke with sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up. You have people waiting for you." I motioned to the entrance.

"Later, Bee. Good luck on that date. Better watch out, I might wanna take a bite outta him." She said with an animalistic growl.

I cringed. "Later, Missy."

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the club. Thankful that it was sunny. Sunny days reminded me of being with my dad when I was little.

The bastard left me when I was 8. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. But they found their way back to Adam. Why'd he have to be so sincere? I got into my beat up 02 Ford focus and headed to the small apartment I call home.

Once I arrived in the driveway, I took my keys out and unlocked the door. Bear, my 3 year old Pit bull mix gladly met me at the doorway. I opened the door and saw him sprint out into the small yard.

I made my way to my bedroom and decided what I was going to wear. I took out a red dress that definitely revealed too much. I decided against it and picked up my blue dress that was flowy at the bottom. It made me feel like a ballerina.

I picked out some black heels to go along with my outfit then headed to the shower. I let the hot water run while I undressed. I caught a glimpse of the scar that was right below my boob. Horrifying memories flooded back into my head. Again, I shook my head to rid my mind of the thoughts.

The lukewarm water ran over my tan skin. Savoring the feeling. After shampooing and conditioning my hair along with washing my body, I made my way out of the shower. Drying my hair on my bed. It was lonely in this house.

I never pictured my life to be like this. Growing up I always wanted to be a dancer. Just not the kind that make you feel violated. I was free when I danced. It was like my own safe haven.

Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:30. I guess I spent longer in the shower than I thought. I settled down in my living room and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons.

Adam's POV:

It had been a long day. Work gave me hell. I'm a comic designer and my boss rode my ass all day about drawing something that was irrelevant to the project.

If it wasn't for me that shithead would be out of business. I was just happy to have a date with Bianca. That would most certainly turn my day around.

I looked at the clock and it read 5. I had plenty of time to get a quick shower and get dressed. I laid out a burgundy button down shirt and dark wash jeans. I didn't want to over dress, but I didn't want to under dress.

After my shower, I walked outside to my balcony. I had a nice apartment on the side of town. I had an incredible over Toronto. My mom couldn't believe that once I had turned 18 that I went on my own. It was hard at first.

I'm now 23 and the most successful person in my family. Drew went off to college with a football scholarship, but dropped out after failing 3 out of 4 classes. Typical Drew. Looks and no brain.

I always envied him for being a guy. He was popular, me not so much. I was the transgendered nerd that no one liked. Now here I was, more successful than he'd EVER be.

I wondered how Bianca would take me telling her I was born a female. The thought made me cringe. It was definitely not first-date material.

Going back into the apartment I saw the clock hanging over the TV on the wall read 6:16. I cursed under my breath. I quickly got dressed and headed out.

When I got to the Dot I looked at my watch. 6:45. I was early, but who could blame me? I grabbed a table beside a window in the corner.

A young, petite redhead came over and asked me how many. "2. I'll have just a coke please." She wrote it down on her little pad and headed back towards the register.

It was just me and my thoughts again. My mind raced back to my common fear. What if she wanted to have sex? I'd have to be honest with her and tell her my secret.

I looked up saw the most stunning creature I had ever seen. She had her curls placed along her shoulders and a navy blue dress that hugged her nicely.

She didn't look anything like how I expected her to look. She looked reserved and nothing like her profession. I waved her over with an awestruck expression.

I stood up and pulled out her chair. I gave her a warm smile and sat down.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

She blushed at my words. "Thanks. Sorry I'm kind of late. I got busy at home," she said trying to hide the blush.

"N-no. It's fine. I just got here." I lied giving her a small smile.

She could tell I was lying by the 2 empty glasses in front of me.

"Sure." She responded with a smirk.

"I haven't ordered yet."

"Okay. Good. I'm starving."

"Hope you are a girl who likes to eat real food." I responded.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean, most girls get a salad and take two bites of and say they are full. It's kind of aggravating if you wanna know."

"Haha. Well, I definitely like food. So nothing to worry about there."

I chuckled at her response. "Get anything you want."

She gave me a questionable look, but nodded. The waiter came back and wrote down what Bee wanted.

"So, what do you do?" She asked.

"I design comics. Draw and stuff like that."

"Total nerd, but it's better than what I do." She looked down in shame.

"Why exactly do you strip if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because. Not everyone is fortunate to have a nice job and house. I've been on my own since I was little. Doesn't make much difference now."

"This may sound weird, but in the month that I've been going to that strip club, you look extremely uncomfortable when those men touch you."

"You don't know shit about me." She responded putting up her walls.

"You're right. I don't. But don't you think you are worth more than being a stripper aimlessly giving yourself away?" I argued back.

"I don't have to put up with this shit." She grabbed her things and made her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick author's note. I'll be updating in a few days, but I wanted to thank nomad20 for some useful criticism. I, myself, felt like I was rushing a bit. I just have so many ideas that I want to write. I take constructive criticism quite well and if you feel like there's something in the story that I need to change or enhance, please share your thoughts. Anything that improves me as a writer. I'm also open to new ideas for the story. Remember, I am new at this. So thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the story. -Crazmofo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Degrassi. Hope you all enjoy!**

Adam's POV:

I quickly shot up and ran out the Dot trying to stop her. Putting on my sweater that I had brought in case it was chilly.

"Bianca!" I said running to up to her.

"WHAT?!" She said angrily. Spinning her body around to face me. There were tears on the brim of her eyes waiting to fall. My stomach immediately dropped.

"Look, I'm sorry for judging you. I never meant to put you in that position. It was wrong for me to act like I know you, when I don't." I said out of breath from the running.

"you really are different." She said in a small whisper that was barely audible.

"What was that?"

She wiped the black tears that had made their way down her cheeks. I glanced into her eyes and saw that she was no longer sad. I was more than relieved.

She sighed lightly. "Nothing. You're right though. I never wanted to be a stripper in a run-down club. But I can't change that. I have to pay bills and take care of myself. I have no choice." She said motioning her hands outward.

I wrapped her in a tight hug. I could feel her fighting against the sudden touch, but hours of the gym had paid off. No way was she getting out of my grip. She finally relaxed after a minute or so. I could smell the vanilla being wafted in my face. It was intoxicating.

"You always have a choice." I whispered softly in her hair.

I let her out of the hug, but soon missed her being in my arms. It felt right. Like we were the only two people on this planet.

She sighed lightly, "You don't know me."

"Yeah, but I'd like to get to know you. I'm not going to judge you because I have my own demons." I said looking down and playing with the rocks below my converses.

She chucked earning a confused look from me. "You seem like you have the perfect life."

I scoffed. "No, actually. But how about let's take a walk; maybe get to know each other. "

She didn't answer, but started walking beside me. She started to shiver from the cool September air. I quickly discarded my sweater to give to her. I took it off making sure that it slightly lifted my shirt to give her a view of my toned abs. It worked cause I could see pink slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"Th-thanks." She said tugging the large sweater over her dress, trying to cover the blush of being caught checking me out.

I gave her a small smirk in return. "So, how old are you?" I asked trying to get the conversation going. I knew she couldn't be older than 25.

"Just turned 24 in August, you?"

"Happy belated birthday. I'm 23."

"Thanks, I guess. Where'd you go to school?"

"I went to school in the States until I was about 15 and moved here. Then I went to Hastings over on the side of town."

"Degrassi Community School.

I nodded acknowledging what she said. I stole a glance over at her; she looked incredible in the street lights. They were hitting her and making her perfect skin glow. She looked sexy in my sweater. I had to look back at the sidewalk before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Did you ever go to college?" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah, TU for 2 years on academic scholarships. I had to drop out cause I couldn't pay for it."

"And I'm the nerd?" I said recalling her comment earlier. "So, you must be pretty smart?"

She gave me a glare, but turned her attention back to one of the passing cars. "yup, had a 4.0 GPA and class Victorian."

"Would you go back to school if you could?"

"Yes, of course. But that's sort of out of the question.."

"What if I were to pay for it?"

"I barely know you. Plus, I don't want to owe more people money."

"You wouldn't have to owe me anything. Just go on a second date with me and we'll call it even." I said mischievously.

"Really, I can't accept that." She argued back.

"Yes, you can. Like you said never wanted this life. You're worth more and this is your chance to prove it. You deserve to go to school and get a job that you actually want."

I could see she was lost in thought, so I continued with my proposal. "Just let me help you get back on your feet, then if you want, you never have to see me again." Something I seriously pray she doesn't agree to.

"Why do you want to help me? I mean, you see me in a club and automatically want to help… It's strange."

Bianca's POV:

I stopped walking and looked at him wanting to know why? Why me?

He looked deep in thought. Carefully thinking about what he was going to say. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Which I found to be unbearably sexy. Bee what are you doing? You can't fall for him. He'll get tired of you and leave. Plus all the crap from my past.

"Because I like you. And you deserve more than dancing for random dudes for money. I know that you want a better future. I want to give you that chance. You remind me of someone I used to know. Except you are like ten times more gorgeous." He said giving me a smirk. He likes me? How could he like this?

The lights seemed to reflect off his eyes almost perfectly. I could see the serenity deep within. Waves of blue staring at me. This was the first time I had ever held contact with someone without looking away.

I cleared my throat and began walking again. My feet were killing me.

I noticed he wasn't walking with me and spun around to look at him with a furrowed expression. I doubt he could see it through the darkness.

"What?" I asked deadpanned.

"Nothing. It's just you didn't reject the "I like you" part. Thought you would be running for the hills by now. That or you like me back." He said beginning to walk up to me.

I could feel his hot breath hitting my face. He was literally a step away from me. So close I could grab him and kiss him. I can't believe I just thought that.. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Maybe I just didn't want to hurt your feelings?" I said turning around so fast that my hair would hit him in his face. I made my way around the baker's shop that was about 4 blocks from the Dot. Hearing the footsteps behind me made me grin to myself.

I could feel his presence beside me along with the aroma of his cologne. I began before he could speak.

"So, lemme get this straight if I go on a second date, you'll pay for my college?" Double checking to make sure the offer still was on the table.

"Yes ma'am." I was about to speak, but he cut me off. "But I have a feeling there's going to be more dates after that. You might even fall in love with me." WHAT?!

"Doubt it." I said showing a small smirk.

"Why is that? Am I that unlovable?" He said giving me a pouty face.

I giggled and looked at my watch. It was 9:30! I had work tomorrow. I groaned loudly. Dreading it.

"What?" He said curiously.

"I have to go home cause I have to work in the morning." I said with a sympathetic look.

"Oh. Okay. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I don't live far from here. I can walk." Then again my feet are hurting like hell.

"Come on. It's late and there's some fucked up people out there." He said giving me pleading eyes.

He did have a point. I definitely didn't want to get raped..

"Fine." I say exasperated.

As we walked back towards his car, I would look over at him. Why'd he have to be so damn perfect? Every now and then we would meet each other's glance and look away quickly. I would blush so much and I never ever blush. I give guys the cold shoulder all the time and not give two shits. But this guy beside me had completely changed my outlook on men.

He was sweet, funny, caring, hot, and a total gentleman. Nothing like any of my past boyfriends/flings. But there's this small voice in my head saying don't fall. Don't give him the one thing that is still yours. Your heart. What am I thinking? This is only the first date. I barely know him.

It was a pretty quiet walk. Not an awkward, kill-me-now type walk, it was more of a comfortable silence between us.

We finally reached his car after walking about 6 blocks. I took my heels off cause my feet were hurting so bad. I was almost in shock once I saw his car. It was a solid night black Camaro with white stripes on the hood. It was a badass looking machine.

"Cool car." I said. *beep beep*

"Thanks." He replied running over to my side to open the door for me. I gave him a smile and an appreciative nod.

He opened his door and slid into his leather seat. He looked hot behind the wheel. And that's saying a lot coming from me. He extracted me from my thoughts with his raspy voice.

"So how exactly do I get to your house?" He asked starting the car.

"Take a left at the light, go down Ferguson Avenue until you reach Alpine Landings. I'm apartment 3-B, it'll be the third one on the left." I said directing him to my house. He just nodded and put the car in drive.

"So, where did you go to school?" I asked.

"AIT. Which is the Art Institute of Toronto."

"Yeah, I've heard of it. I had a friend from high-school go there." I lied. The only person I know went there was Imogen and we weren't even friends.

"Who? I might know them."

"Imogen Moreno? She's weird and wears glasses with pig-tails." I saw him thinking about it.

"Don't know her."

I sighed in relief.

"What was your dream job?" He asked. Still watching the road.

"Don't laugh, but I wanted to be a hip hop dancer." I said unsure of what he was going to say back.

"I would never laugh at you. Only with you. And why a dancer?" He said with all the sincerity I've ever heard.

"Cause I'm free when I dance. It's like nothing else matters. I don't know. What about you?"

"I wanted to be an engineer. But then I got into drawing and art, and it's been there ever since." He said pulling up to my apartment.

"Here we are." I instantly felt jittery.

We locked eyes and I moved closer. He was also inching his face towards mine. I could hear his uneven breaths realizing he was just as nervous. I finally took the leap of faith and clashed my lips with his soft pink ones. I could feel sparks and fireworks. We moved slowly without any tongue. Figured we save that for the second date.

I pulled away and my eyes fluttered open. "Uh, thanks for the ride. I had an interesting time."

"Yeah, No problem. I had a great time." He spoke lightly. Clearly still in a daze.

"Could I see your phone?"

"Sure." He said digging for his phone then handing it to me. I quickly typed my number and added it as "Bee."

"Later Adam."

"Night Bianca. I'll text you."

And with that I shut his car door and made my way up the steps to the raggedy apartment. This felt unreal like I was in a dream. No way in hell this could happen to me.

I watched as he backed out and pulled away. I sighed with content and pulled out my keys. Bear jumped up and down waiting for me to give him attention. After letting him out I made my way to my bedroom. Tugging off the dress and putting on black sweat pants and a white tank top. I looked at the mirror and saw a smile. I never smile. I don't think I've ever been this happy. If I have it has definitely been a while.

I walked out my bedroom and through my living room towards the front door to let Bear in. "Bear! Come on boy!" Sure enough he sprints out of the dark and into the house I found Bear when he was a puppy. I never intended on getting a dog, but after seeing him at the club scrounging for food I had to keep him.

In a way Bear reminded me of myself. Lost and abandoned. But I don't think I have ever seen a dog as sweet as he is. He literally is a big teddy bear. I slipped into my bed and close my eyes. I was more than content. I'm just hoping I don't screw this up. Then again, I'm Bianca DeSousa. Nothing good as this ever happens to me. And with that I drifted off to dreamland.

**Hey you guys, I've definitely taken y'alls advice and slowed it down a bit. These are just introductory chapters to get into the minds of Bianca and Adam. There will definitely be some action in the next chapters. So stay tuned and keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

H**ey guys. I've been so caught up in school that I haven't been able to update. So sorry. Here's a short chapter, don't worry there will be a longer one to follow it. Promise. Enjoyyyy. **

Adam:

"Why would she ever except you? You're pathetic. You're not even a guy. Might as well just face the facts." I shot up out of my bed breath shortened. I look over at the clock. 3:47, great. I've had this same dream occurring every night since I met Bianca 2 weeks ago. I need to tell her the truth about me or I'm never going to sleep. I run my fingers through my hair and slowly lay back down. I just stare at the ceiling. What if she doesn't accept me? I mean, Katie didnt. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone. Ugh, I close my eyes to try and escape from my thoughts. I'll just text her when I get up in 3 hours.

*beep beep beep*

I roll over and turn my alarm clock off. I really don't want to go to work today. I grab a towel and head to the shower. I undress and step under the cold shower. Just what I need to wake up and get rid of this sleep. My mind wanders to Bianca again. I still have to help her with the whole college deal. What better way to spend my money. I think I might love her. Love at first sight, most definitely. I remember that night I had walked by the club, I was stopped instantly and just admired her sheer beauty. I mean, she literally was breath-takingly beautiful. And that's saying a lot. I finish washing my body and step out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I look in the mirror, I really need to hit the gym. I'm starting to loose my abs. Walking in my room I lay out a light blue dress shirt with a tie to match and black slacks. I pick up my phone a shoot a quick text to Bee.

-Good Morning. Its Adam. Y'know that hot guy you were out with last night. ;)

I can't help but be a little flirty. I lay my phone down on the nightstand and head back towards the bathroom. I towel dry my hair and style it similar to a fauxhawk. When I'm satisfied with how it looks, I jog back into my room and check my phone. She hasn't texted back. I check the time 7:40. Shit, my boss is gonna have my ass if I'm late. I quickly get dressed and grab my keys almost sprinting out my apartment.

Bianca:

I work up with a huge smile on my face. This has never happened to me. I threw the covers off me and headed in the direction of the bathroom. I stripped all my clothes and stepped into the warm water. Ahhh. I really don't wanna go to the club today. I'm so tired of hands touching me. I think about Adam again. He's so sweet. But as soon as I tell him the whole story about me, he'll be running for the hills. Why can't anything go right. I shave my legs, wash my hair and body. I hop out of the shower, completely ignoring the mirror and wrap the towel around my small figure. I walk back into my room checking my phone. There's a message from an unknown number.

-Good Morning. Its Adam. Y'know that hot guy you were out with last night. ;) I smile knowing he's being all flirty and junk.

I check the clock, I have to be at work in an hour. I'll just text him back later. I blow dry my hair and it immediately curls. I put on checkerboard tights with and short skirt and a lacy see through top. I glance at the mirror. I look like a slut.. I just can't wait to start college. Adam is way too good for me, but I can't help but get excited for this 2nd date. I walk out of my apartment locking the door. I slide into my car and head towards the direction of "work."

Okay you guys I'm sorry it's short. I have a lot of ideas and I just don't know how to get there. Hopefully this next chapter will be about the 2nd date. So review and give me some ideas of what should happen. Peacee.


End file.
